Happy Birthday!
by sara2006
Summary: Zettel ziehen im Labor? Grissoms Geburtstag steht vor der Tür. Jeder bekommt eine Aufgabe. Doch Sara wehrt sich dagegen... Am Anfang... GSR!
1. Chapter 1

Beginn: 2006-04-19

Ende: 2006-04-21

**Happy Birthday**

„Nein, das mach ich nicht!" Sara schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. „Ist mir egal, was wir ausgemacht haben. _Das_ mach ich nicht!" Sie zerknüllte ein Stück Papier und schmiss es wütend auf den Tisch.

„Ach nun komm´ schon." Nick konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. „_So_ schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht. Und außerdem müssen wir alle was machen!"

„Ja! Ganz toll! Das kann man doch überhaupt nicht vergleichen." Sara verschränkte die Arme übereinander.

„Meine Aufgabe ist viel schlimmer!" Greg versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. „Schließlich soll ich ihn dorthin locken."

„Sara, sei doch keine Spielverderberin." Catherine blickte ihre Kollegin an.

„Jeder hat einen Zettel gezogen und damit basta!" Warrick sprach ein Machtwort.

„Ich mach es trotzdem nicht…" Leise grummelte Sara vor sich hin. „Wer ist bloß auf diese Schwachsinnige Idee gekommen?"

„Du! Wenn ich mich recht erinnere." Cath blickte einmal in die Runde und über den Flur des Labors. „Ich glaube die Autopsie ist vorbei. Also… Jeder macht das, was auf seinem Zettel stand! Punkt!"

„Alles klar!" Kam es einstimmig von Greg, Nick und Warrick.

Sara maulte noch ein wenig. „Leute, ihr könnt doch nicht im Ernst verlangen, das ich auf der Überraschungsparty für Grissom _singen_ soll?"

xxx

„Lass uns doch tauschen, ja? Du bist doch musikalisch sehr begabt, hast eine super Stimme und kannst sogar Klavier spielen…" Sara blickte Warrick flehentlich an. Zwei Tage nach ihrer Zettel-Ziehung hatte sie ihre Kollegen immer noch nicht davon abbringen können für Grissom singen zu müssen.

„Sara… Nein! Jeder hat seine Aufgabe gezogen und damit basta. Du warst mit den einzelnen Vorschlägen auf den Zetteln einverstanden." Warrick schaute nur kurz vom Mikroskop auf. „Ich habe mich um die Lokalität gekümmert, Catherine macht den Barkeeper, Greg muss Grissom irgendwie dorthin bringen, Nick macht den DJ und die Ansage für… ja, für dich. Denn du wirst singen."

Sara gab einen wimmernden Ton von sich.

„Es ist doch nur ein ´Happy Birthday´. Mehr verlangt doch keiner." Jetzt blickte er ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

„Nicht nachgeben!" Greg huschte am Labor vorbei.

„Wisst ihr was…? Ach, ihr werdet euch noch wundern!" Damit rauschte Sara aus dem Zimmer.

„Huuuh… Hoffentlich sind wir nicht zu weit gegangen." Warrick schüttelte kurz den Kopf, dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.


	2. Chapter 2

rotesblinklicht: Das freut mich aber, das ich dich zum shippen bringen konnte.

Weiter gehts...

* * *

Chapter 2

„Äh, Grissom?" Greg druckste vor der Bürotür herum. „Die anderen sind schon weg und da hab ich gedacht…"

„Nun sagen Sie schon endlich, was Ihnen auf der Seele liegt." Genervt nahm Grissom seine Brille ab. Dieser elende Papierkram! Als wenn es nichts Besseres zu tun gab. Außerdem hatten alle, wie es schien, seinen Geburtstag vergessen! Nicht das er das Tamtam mochte, das darum gemacht wurde. Aber nicht ein kleines Wort! Von niemandem. Nicht mal von Catherine. Sie kannte er am längsten und sie hatte es bis heute noch nie vergessen.

„Ich wollte… Ich dachte…" Dann schoss Greg plötzlich eine Idee durch den Kopf. „Ich wollte fragen, ob sie noch mit in eine Bar kommen?"

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" Grissom seufzte.

„Weil… Äh, weil ich zufällig gelesen habe, das die heute Abend ein Kakerlakenrennen veranstalten wollen." Greg versuchte zu lächeln. Verdammt. Er war noch nie ein guter Lügner gewesen. Und schon gar nicht Gil Grissom gegenüber.

„So, ein Kakerlakenrennen also." Abschätzend blickte er den jungen Mann an. „Seit wann interessieren Sie sich für Kakerlaken, Greg?"

„Äh, seit Sie mir so euphorisch darüber berichtet haben…"

Grissom zog die linke Augenbraue nach oben.

„Außerdem sollen die Bedienungen dort heute oben ohne bedienen." Schoss Greg schnell hinterher.

„Aha… Na gut. Wann soll das ganze denn stattfinden? Das Rennen meine ich."

Greg schielte kurz auf seine Uhr. „In genau 30 Minuten."

„Naja, um meine kleinen Freunde zu holen ist es wohl etwas spät… Warum haben Sie mir nicht schon früher davon erzählt?"

„Ein… ein Kumpel hat mich eben auch erst angerufen und davon erzählt. Natürlich hauptsächlich wegen der Oben-Ohne-Bedienung…"

„Gut. Das hier kann bis morgen warten." Damit klappte er die Mappe zu und stand auf. „Wie fahren wir?"

xxx

„Ähm, Greg? Da auf dem Schild steht Geschlossene Gesellschaft." Grissom tippte Greg auf die Schulter.

„Ja… klar. Aber keine Sorge. Mein Kumpel hat das klar gemacht."

Grissom zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, dann gingen beide in das Lokal.

„Man kann ja kaum etwas erkennen. Warum ist es den hier so dunkel? Greg…? Hallo?" Grissom taste mit beiden Händen nach vorne.

Plötzlich ging das Licht an.

„Überraschung!" Das gesamte CSI Labor war versammelt, sowie einige Detectives.

Jim Brass war natürlich auch da. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, alter Freund!" Er schüttelte dem verdatterten Wissenschaftler die Hand.

Einige kamen direkt zu Grissom und gratulierten, andere grüßten beim Vorbeigehen.

Catherine kam mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihren langjährigen Kollegen. „Alles Gute, Gil! Entschuldige bitte, das wir dich den ganzen Tag haben zappeln lassen." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Cath, das ist alles sehr lieb von Euch, aber… Du weißt doch, ich mag solche Überraschungen nicht besonders." Grissom hatte die Worte in Catherine´s Ohr geflüstert.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber dieses eine Mal musst du da durch."

Warrick, Greg und Brass begleiteten ihn zu einem Tisch direkt vor einer kleinen Bühne. Der Vorhang war zugezogen.

Catherine begab sich hinter den Tresen. Das war heute ihr Platz.

„Wo ist Sara?" Grissom schaute sich im Raum um. Leise Musik spielte im Hintergrund.

„Tja, ehrlich gesagt, wissen wir das auch nicht." Warrick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat uns die letzten Tage mit Verachtung gestraft und kaum ein Wort mit uns gewechselt. Geschweige denn erzählt, was sie heute Abend vorhat."

Grissom schaute alle der Reihe nach fragend an.

„Schauen Sie mich nicht an." Brass knabberte bereits fleißig Erdnüsse aus einer Schale, die auf jedem Tisch bereitstand. „Ich wurde in die Vorbereitungen für das hier nicht einbezogen."

„Und Nick? Wo ist er?"

„Er ist… Ah, da kommt er schon." Greg zeigte auf die Bühne. Der Vorhang war immer noch geschlossen.

„Ok… erstmal ein herzliches Hallo und Dankeschön an alle, die heute Abend hier sind." Die Anwesenden spendeten Nick einen kurzen Applaus.

„Und ein herzliches Willkommen an unser Geburtstagskind, Gil Grissom! Alles gute Grissom!" Er nickte seinem Vorgesetzten lächelnd zu.

„Tja, heute Abend ist werde ich für die entsprechende musikalische Untermahlung dieses, hoffentlich lustig werdenden, Abends sorgen… Außerdem habe ich das Vergnügen Ihnen, und vor allem Dir Grissom, eine Sängerin anzukündigen, die hier ein kleines Ständchen zum Besten geben will… Leider kann ich ihnen nichts weiter dazu sagen, denn… äh… Sie hat sich in Schweigen gehüllt, was diesen Abend betrifft… Tja, nun weiß ich gar nicht, wie es weiter geht…"

„Ähm, Nick! Gehen Sie mal zur Seite! Der Vorhang öffnet sich!" Brass winkte Nick zur Seite.

„Oh… Na dann… Also ich denke, jetzt geht's los!" Damit ging er von der Bühne und gesellte sich zu Greg, Brass und Grissom.

* * *

So, reviews bitte! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kassel: Danke für die Review hier. Aber du kennst die Geschichte doch von woander her, gell?

Carrie: Hach, die Worte gehen doch runter, wie Öl... Danke schön!

So, Finale, ooohoooo...

* * *

Chapter 3

Die Hintergrundmusik verstummte. Alles war still. Das Licht wurde gedimmt. Jedes Augenpaar war auf die Bühne gerichtet.

Langsam öffneten sich die langen, schweren Vorhänge.

Die Bühne lag im Dunkel. Schemenhaft konnte man zwei Personen erkennen.

Eine saß auf einem Stuhl und hatte etwas in den Händen. Es schien ein Mann mit einer Gitarre zu sein.

Die andere Person stand in der Mitte, ganz vorne auf der Bühne. Dass es einen Frau war, konnte man an der Silhouette erkennen. Sie stand aufrecht, mit ihrer linken Hand hielt sie den Ständer mit Mikrofon, ihr Kopf war leicht gesenkt.

Ein Spot ging an und beleuchtete den Gitarrenspieler. Er blickte auf und begann zu spielen.

Ein zweiter Spot erhellte die Frau. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Bühne. Ein langes, schlicht schwarzes Trägerkleid umhüllte ihre grazile Figur. Das Kleid reichte bis auf den Boden, im Rücken war es tief ausgeschnitten. Dann drehte sich die Frau langsam um.

Sara!

Ihre Haare gingen ihr bis knapp über das Kinn. Es war dunkel und glänzend. im Look der 20er und 30er Jahre. Große Wellen liefen vom Ansatz bis in die Spitzen.

Sie trug ein schwarzes, samtenes Halsband mit einem kleinen silbernen Anhänger.

Ihre Lippen leuchteten Feuerrot. Aber noch mehr leuchteten ihre dunklen Augen, mit den langen, schwarz getuschten Wimpern, als sie aufblickte, das Mikrofon zu sich heranzog und begann zu singen…

_There is nothing there_

…

_(Anmerkung der Autorin: Leider hab ich den Text von dem Lied nicht, welches mir vorschwebt. You Could Make A Killing von Aimee Mann. Ist auf dem Soundtrack zu "Cruel Intensions"/Album: I´m with stupid – Aimee Mann. Könnt Ihr Euch bei www.amazon.de anhören, jedenfalls teilweise. Ich finde, dass der Song stimmlich super zu Sara/Jorja passt.)_

Sara sang großartig. Ihre Stimme war voll und melodisch. Die meisten ihrer Kollegen saßen mit offenem Mund an ihren Plätzen.

Greg gab nur einen Laut, der sich wie „Wow" anhörte hinaus. Warrick murmelte etwas wie „Verdammt ist sie gut!", Nick war nur am grinsen, Catherine sprachlos und Brass vergaß sogar sich weiter Erdnüsse in den Mund zu stopfen.

Grissom starrte Sara einfach nur an.

Das Lied war zu Ende. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war alles still. Dann spendeten alle begeisterten Beifall. Sie standen sogar auf und einige pfiffen.

Grissom saß auf seinem Stuhl wie festgewachsen.

Sara bedankte sich kurz, dann schaute sie zu dem Gitarrenspieler hinüber. Dieser nickte und begann leise zu spielen.

Sara schaute wieder nach vorne, direkt Grissom in die Augen. Die anderen setzen sich wieder hin und sie begann wieder zu singen…

_Happy Birthday to you…_

_Happy Birthday to you…_

_Happy Birthday dear Grissom..._

_Happy Birthday to you._

Abermals erntete sie Applaus. Sie bedankte sich kurz und verließ dann die Bühne nach hinten, in Richtung Garderoben.

Grissom stand eilig auf, murmelte ein kurzes „Entschuldigt mich bitte" und ging hinter Sara her.

xxx

„Sara!"

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Hey!"

„Ich wollte… Du hast wundervoll gesungen. Danke!" Grissom war bis auf einen Schritt an Sara herangetreten.

Sie schaute verlegen lächelnd zu Boden. Sie schien über etwas nachzudenken. Dann schaute sie sich kurz um, ob auch Niemand in der Nähe war und trat entschlossen einen Schritt auf Grissom zu.

Ihr Gesicht war keine fünf Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Happy Birthday, Gil…" hauchte sie, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, kam noch näher an ihn heran, schloss ihre Augen und drückte sanft ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund.

Nach ein paar Sekunden löste sie sich wieder von ihm, öffnete ihre Augen und sah in an. Ihre Hände lagen immer noch auf seinen Schultern.

Er schaute in ihre Augen. Groß und dunkel waren sie. Sara lächelte. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder.

Dann zog er sie mit einem Ruck an sich und küsste sie.

xxx

„Hoppla!" Catherine war voraus gegangen und hielt plötzlich inne.

Brass, Nick, Warrick, Greg und Catherine hatten sich zusammengeschlossen und gingen hinter die Bühne. Die Party war in vollem Gange und Grissom konnte sich doch nicht einfach so aus dem Staub machen. Sie hatten beschlossen ihn und Sara zu suchen, die bis jetzt auch noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war.

Sie waren kaum um die Ecke, als sie die Beiden eng umschlungen entdeckten.

„Äh… meint ihr das könnte meine Chancen bei Sara verschlechtern?" flüsterte Greg.

„Tja Greggo, nimm es wie ein Mann!" Mit einem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht, klopfte Nick seinem Kollegen auf die Schulter.

Warrick drehte sich um. „ Kommt Leute, wir verpassen die Party."

„Jap… meine Anwesenheit wird dringend an der Bar gebraucht." Catherine harkte sich bei Warrick unter.

Greg seufzte noch einmal tief, dann zog ihn Nick mit zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

„Mmhh, hier weiter zuzuschauen wäre auch ganz nett, aber hier gibt es keine Erdnüsse und kein Bier…" Brass zuckte mit den Schultern und ging den anderen hinterher.

Sara und Grissom bekamen davon nichts mit.

END

* * *

Und, und? REVIEWS SOFORT! 


End file.
